vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Q (Star Trek)
|-|Q= |-|Q Continuum= Summary The Q '''are a race of godlike, higher-dimensional beings beings featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and in Star Trek: Voyager. Known for their "omnipotence," throughout the universe, the Q generally do as they please, inflicting strife and lording over other beings as if they were gods without any fear of consequences or accountability (except that of the Q Continuum's), even if the effects of such were unintended, causing many races to both revere and fear them. However, they have also served in advisory or beneficial roles, such as the arbiter to the United Federation of Planets' flagship captain, played by John de Lancie, who eventually struck up a sort of master/student or even possibly friend bond with its human captain. Living in a state of near total static, the '''Q Continuum have existed possibly forever outside of time in another realm, having "always been and always being," according to their own words. Having "experienced and done all that there is to do or see," they live in equilibrium, only doing anything out of boredom or fancy. When one Q, Quinn, decides that he is sick of this placid existence, he deems it fit to commit suicide, a declaration that sparks great outcry and sends great rifts throughout the whole of the Continuum, leading to a bloody civil war that does massive damage to the space-time continuum, but finally introduces change into their previously stagnant existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C '''| '''2-B Name: Q | Q Continuum Origin: Star Trek Gender: '''Genderless, but can appear as any gender | Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown, possibly timeless | Timeless '''Classification: Godlike being | Continuum of godlike entities Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3, possibly 9), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times within TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Can give other beings Q powers without restrictions, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly higher. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can kill them if they endure too much punishment. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely.) | The same to a far higher degree, as well as Power Nullification (Can nullify other other Q's powers), Durability Negation, Information Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate the fabric of their own reality, which exists in a higher dimension) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Created and collapsed several alternate timelines in "All Good Things..." Able to affect the universe, and potentially other universes, with their vast reality warping powers, redefining aspects of nature, space and time easily with merely a snap of their fingers, such as the gravitational concept of the universe. Somewhat comparable, but vastly superior to, higher-dimensional beings such as The Traveler.) | Multiverse level '(The Q Continuum as a whole exists in a nexus outside of the regular universe and consists of thousands of Q working in tandem, multiplying their collective power by an incalculable amount. Can effortlessly remove or completely nullify another Q's powers. Q Weapons ignore traditional durability.) 'Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Universe level (A suicidal Q, Quinn, cannot kill himself even with the effects of the Big Bang. Shows complete resistance to phenomena of all kinds, including space-time damage in the regular universe as a result of Q Weapons being discharged. Unaffected by the powers of other individual Q.) | Multiverse level '(An individual Q was not capable of affecting the Continuum at large in any feasible way. Even damage from Q Weapons was completely negated at their behest, and did not damage their realm whatsoever. Contains the combined durability of at least thousands of Q.) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless | Unknown Range: 'Multi-Universal (Can affect a multitude of different timelines, and possibly other universes) | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: 'Q-Weapons '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Possibly Omniscient Weaknesses: Weapons made by other Q. | None notable, but likely the same Key: Q and Individual Q's | The Q Continuum Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2